Miss Independence
by Cry Me A River
Summary: Whitad story. Whitney thinks about how the lyrics to a song related to her life.


Story Title: Miss Independence  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Miss Independence  
Whitney Russell walked slowly toward the Crane recording studio. Today she was going to record a song with her boyfriend Chad. He had told her that he had the perfect song for her situation. She only hoped that he was right.Her parents disapproved of her relationship with Chad, and even more so of her desire to sing. They wanted her to be a tennis star and to marry someone they found suitable. Whitney wondered if they even cared about she wanted.  
  
"Whitney, I'm so glad you're here!" Chad exclaimed, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I'm glad that I am too," Whitney admitted."So what song did you have in mind for me?"  
Chad smiled. "It's called Miss Independence!"  
  
"That sounds cool." Whitney admitted,"so let's get started!"  
  
Within just a few minutes Chad had Whitney ready to go. Once she was comfortable, he slid out of the recording room and got everything set up. Then he soulful voice could be hear. Whitney thought about each lyric as she sang,  
  
Miss Independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
She had always wanted to be independent and self sufficent. Not to mention how she had been weary of the man that she had grown to love. Like her parents, at first she thought Chad was no good. At one time she had been afraid of what she had--her tennis career and dateless nights,traded for tennis practice.No one could have stopped her back then or come between her career.(or she had thought) Anyone who tried could get out of her way.She thought she was almost grown and on the brink of being on her own. She refused to let Chad help her off her throne, or her pedestal that her father had put her on since a young child.  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
She had kept her heart protected.And it was true that she never wanted to be rejected. Because she hadn't really dated she was apprehensive.Then she had fallen for Chad and things changed for her. She had fallen in love, fallen hard.  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you  
Real love is true  
  
What was that feeling takin' over, it was love for sure,but it felt like true love, a love that would never end. She had believed that no one could open the door, especially Chad. But he had and now it was time for her to take action. Time to stand up to her parents and fight for what she believed in and loved. She wanted to convince them her love for him was real and so was her love for music. What happened to Miss Independent? She hadn't exsisted before but now she was coming to life. She no longer needed to be defensive to Chad, nor to her parents for her mind was made up! Good bye to the old pasifist Whitney and hello to the new improved adult, whom knew what she wanted. Real love is true and she was going to show the world.  
  
Miss got it hard  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no  
  
She had it hard now that she had fallen in love. Her own sister hated her, her parents were disappointed in her. But she was going to play it smart. She would try to be a good daughter, and yet faithful to Chad. Hopefully, Chad and her parents would eventually get along. But if her father wanted to use the "Chad is no good" line, she wouldn't listen. He better not start with that or she would leave her family behind.  
  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And miss miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
Whitney had miscalculated how bad things were going to be when her relationship with Chad came out. She had expected her father to be angry, but not her mother. And she hadn't expected Simone to act the way she did. She knew her little sister would be hurt and angry. But she never expected Simone to hate her, to slap her and blame her for love that came so naturally, a love that was meant to be. She didn't want to be jaded and she wasn't going to miss out on true love, no matter what sacrifices she has made.   
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside  
She felt a connection  
She fell in love  
  
Had Whitney changed her misconceptions? She supposed she had, because she no longer thought that Chad was no good. In fact she thought he was the greatest man alive. She knew that she had changed her direction..because she preferred singing over tennis. Singing made her feel alive, where as tennis didnot. She had found all of this inside of her with Chad's help. By doing this she had established a connection with Chad and eventually fell in love.   
  
What is this feelin' takin' over? (over)  
Thinkin' no one could open the door (Open the door)  
Surprise...It's time (yea)  
To feel what's real (to feel what's real what's real)  
What happened to miss independent? (yea)  
No longer need to be defensive (yea)  
Goodbye old you (Good bye, old you)  
Real love is true (is true)  
  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer stay (?)  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of "why can't that be me?"  
I'm so glad I finally see...  
  
As Whitney thought about these lyrics, tennis came to mind.She had no time for love with her tennis career. And oddly, enough she had just looked in the mirror one day and decided that tennis wasn't all there was to life. However it did take her a while, a long while to see how beautiful love was and no longer wondered why she couldn't be lucky in love. She was definitly glad that she could finally see what was instore for her and how love can change you.  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over? (over)  
Thinkin' no one could open the door (oh yea)  
Surprise...It's time (surprise, yea)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent? (Miss independent)  
No longer need to be defensive (oh yea)  
Goodbye old you  
Real love is true  
  
Miss independent  
  
After she had finished singing, Whitney felt much better about her relationship and love and knew what she had to do. She was going to finish college then go to Los Angelas to be with Chad. It didn't matter what her parents said, or what protests they had.  
  
"What are you thinking about love?" Chad asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"About how much I love you!" Whitney said, kissing him."I've decided that after I finish this semester I am going to meet you in L.A. despite what my parents think."  
  
"Whit, you are the best~" Chad exclaimed, spinning her around in a circle."Stay here, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Ok," Whitney said uncertainly.  
  
About ten minutes later Chad came back. "Close your eyes."  
  
Whitney giggled and closed her eyes as Chad lead her to a different part of the recording studio. When she opened her eyes she saw the room was accented by light candles and soft music was playing in the background. "Wow, Chad this is beautiful."  
  
"No, you're beautiful." He stated, kissing her lightly. "Close your eyes again."  
  
Whitney smiled and did as he said.Chad still held her hand as he lowered himself to one knee.Then with his free hand   
he pulled a velvet box from his pocket and flipped the lid. "okay Open them"  
  
Whitney let out a gasp. He was holding a small diamond ring. She couldn't believe this was happening!  
  
"Whitney Russell,will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, omg yes!" she squealed, nearly knocking him down as she embraced him. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Whit!"   
  
Then he lead her to the couch and proceeded to make sweet love to her.   
  
She was finally was Miss Independence. 


End file.
